100 Things I Learned While Reading Twilight
by I am Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: this is something my friends and i created in class as an creative writing group project and i won Rock Paper Sisores and so i got to put it upi on my acconte! so here it is 100 we learned...R&R!


**kay this is something me and my friends put together, and i got to put it up on my acconte cuz i won rock paper sisorse! we were bored at school and we just wrote it. now all of un hate Jacob and are EDWARD CULLEN FANS so there might be alot of JB hatred in here. sorry...**

**ENJOY!**

**~Rosabella-Faith-Cullen**

* * *

100 things I learned while reading the Twilight Saga:

can enjoy the banquet while resisting the wine.

2. The future is not set in stone.

3. Men are crabby when they're hungry.

4. Nothing beats an irritable grizzly bear.

5. True love knows no boundaries.

6. Some people are just danger magnets.

7. Even eternal enemies can work together to save something they love.

8. Forget the fangs - real vampires sparkle!

9. Soul mates exist, even if it takes 100 years to find them.

10. Porsche 911 Turbos make really great bribes.

11. Friendship is like the sun on a cloudy day.

12. Snow just means it's too cold for rain.

13. Family is about more than just blood.

14. What's worth doing is worth over-doing.

15. Losing your temper can be hair-raising.

16. "Vegetarian" has many meanings.

17. Even monsters can hold on to their humanity.

18. There are exceptions to every rule.

19. Always verify bad news before doing something stupid.

20. Hearing voices in your head doesn't necessarily mean you're crazy.

21. Love means being willing to sacrifice your happiness for another's.

22. Cold hands = Warm heart.

23. Not breathing is uncomfortable.

24. Stupid lambs and masochistic lions make quite a pair.

25. Romeo was an idiot.

26. Twilight is the saddest and safest time of day.

27. Extreme sports should not be attempted alone.

28. Life is worth very little without someone to share it with.

29. Space heaters can be very annoying.

30. Love can make even the most miserable places paradise.

31. Dogs smell bad.

one has a soul no matter how evil they are (cough-VOLTURI-cough)

33. Don't ever give up cause if you don't you do get what you want…eventually.

34. NEVER kiss a guy when you are already dating (engaged) with another.

35. Don't mess with your mother.

36. Motorcycles are dangerous.

37. Italian restaurants are romantic.

38. You are never really safe.

39. Sometimes protective can be too protective. You all know who I'm talking about!

40. Being called beautiful by the same guy over and over again can get annoying (Someone else call me pretty too!!!!!!!!!)

41. Always be in love and married when you have sex or you can end up with a baby born in wedlock.

42. Vampires are HOT!

43. My dream guy HAS to be a vampire. If not then I'll find one and make him change him into a vampire.

44. It's healthy to ditch class every once and a while.

45. There is a difference between shape-shifters and werewolves.

46. Hollywood never gets anything "mythical" right.

47. Some people think you are a Barbie doll. ALICE!

48. Don't ever say what you think the gender of your baby is because you could be wrong and you don't want to look stupid.

49. Always have sexy underwear just in case your BF stays the night.

50. Dads are terrible cooks.

52. Forks, La Push, and Volterra are real places.

53. If you live in a world where there are no mythical creatures your best guy friend is your soulmate.

54. When your BF wants to take you for a 'walk' in the forest DONT GO HE WANTS TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

55. Real guys suck!

56. Small towns are the best!

57. Don't bet against people who have an uncanny power to predict stuff often.

58. Becarful of what you think someone could be reading your mind...

59. Your soulmate has to be either like EDWARD CULLEN or jacob black (EDWARD ALL THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

60. Never let someone who can't sleep, be beside you when _you _sleep if you talk. You can say some very embarrassing things. Ex. His Name, I love you, another guys name, it's too green! ect...

61. some people are such klutz that they become danger magnets that attract evil vampires.

a crowbar or a bat when you punch a guy who looks like he's on steroids.

63. books can make TRILLIONS think of one thing...EDWARD CULLEN! or jacob smelly black...mostly Edward.

64. always have a best guy friend who is willing to take off his shirt with you.

65. when your walking through a dark ally alone at night bring pepper spray and know your defence moves!

66. Don't make blonde beautiful vampires mad!

67. when your life is in danger get fake ID's and new passports and MOVE!

68. being prepared makes everything easier.

69. Adrenaline rushes are common.

70. The guy that is really mean to you in school secretly LOVES you.

71. Always have a hot guy beside you when you wake up.

72. If a guy keeps wanting to hang out with your 1 year old baby CALL THE POLICE! or your dad.

73. There are 8 colours in the rainbow.

74. when your really hot BF says your in for a talking to with your dad about something but he doesn't tell you WARNING your dad wants to give you the sex talk.

75. Cars make nice bribes.

76. some people don't change much EVER!

77. You come to realise your life is so boring cuz everyone is human.

78. Boys eat WAY TOO MUCH!

79. always take Biology!

80. Your mom can always tell when you like a guy.

81. Some guys actually prefer Brunettes better then blondes.

92. some guys are so stupid that they don't understand the concept of "Ladies Choice"

83. If you need some adventurous love in your life date a Vampire or a Werewolf.

get taken on a tour underground with a girl with too-pretty-to-be-true looks you better get out of there.

is actually good.

people if your clumsy then you can't dance!

when you become a vampire they are going to make you wear prom clothes.

two flights of stairs and out a window can actually happen...

BF/husband say OW makes you feel powerful.

90.a mother, father, daughter bond is very strong.

91. when your families life is in danger save your soulmate and your child only.

's (bffl's) are good to have when your BF leaves you.

93. Cold is good for summer and warm is good for winter.

94. Birthdays aren't all so great.

95. Paper cuts can be deadly.

96. blood drives and Bella don't mix good.

97. shy and quite girls are the bentest friends.

Mallory and Jessica Stanley and whoever acts like them are BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

99. Jacob Black SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**100. EDWARD CULLEN IS THE MOST HANDSOME PERFECT GUY THAT WILL EVER EXSIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&R & sorry if we might have offended any JB fans but we said not for Jacob Black fans...ur fault.**


End file.
